


I can't do this alone.

by D_writes



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Babysitting, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Unintentional parenting, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Harley drops Cassandra at Helena's place and disappears.Helena is not taking it very well.OrDinah and Helena just straight up adopt Cassandra.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 82
Kudos: 465





	1. Babysitting panic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MQ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MQ).



> Classic prompt by MQ "For one shot prompts though I raise to you: pre relationship, and theres only one bed" - I tried to give it a bit of a twist ^_^ Update: this is now a 7 chapter fic with a whole plot.

_Fucking Harley Quinn._

Helena would gladly plant an arrow in her back if she could. Thinking of it, she probably can. Harley can’t be far in the Gotham traffic, and Huntress does have a very fast motorbike and a very self-indulgent attitude towards traffic laws.

“What’s this?” Cassandra interrupts her train of thought and makes her realise she’s still standing in front of her own open entrance, still processing the fact that Harley dropped a thirteen year old in her flat and left for God knows where.

“Don’t touch it” Helena yells, yanking the object from her hands “It’s a Bulgarian umbrella, it’s dangerous.”

“Ok, fine” Cassandra raises her hands innocently, and plops onto the sofa, missing a switchblade by an inch.

“Jesus Christ” Helena mumbles, angrily collecting weapons around the kid, and digging out an unreasonable amount of arrows stuck between the cushions.

“Normal people usually find change” Cass comments, casually passing her a throwing star.

“Thank y- I told you not to touch anything!”

“You told me not to touch the Russian umbrella!”

“It’s a Bulgarian umbrella, and it’s a collector’s piece!” she shouts.

Cassandra sinks into the sofa and Helena hates that she looks scared of her.

“I’m sorry, I am” she said, trying to normalise the volume of her voice, and almost managing “I just wasn’t expecting to have a kid at home.”

“That’s what my dad said” Cassandra comments smugly, earning a dirty look from Helena.

“Very funny.” she mocks, pulling out her phone “Sit tight and don’t touch anything.”

* * *

“Yeah she just dropped her here, I don’t know what to do. What do you mean just keep her for a day or two? My place is not fit for a kid, I have weapons everywhere! No, I don’t have ice cream, I- listen, can you just come over?”

There’s a long silence at end of the line.

“Please?”

She hears a sigh, then a mumbled ok, fine, and she’s embarrass to notice she’d doing a little air fist. Cassandra also noticed.

“Thank you” she hurries to say “you’re a life saver.”

“You got snacks?” Cassandra makes a beeline for the kitchen and Helena thinks she may need to tie her up.

* * *

“What’s up, kid?” Dinah greets as she comes in “Haven’t seen you in a while! Glad you’re still in one piece.”

It’s true. They all haven’t seen her since she’s practically moved in with Harley, even thought they’ve heard news of their mischief. Dinah is not particularly pleased with the direction her life is taking, but so far their little crimes have been mostly chaotic and innocuous.

Helena can’t help but notice how she always looks like she’s in her element. Dinah walks into a room and everything suddenly resizes to become her surroundings, to exist in relation to her. Colours brighten up against the gold of her rings and bracelets, they get a little warmer to match her skin tone. Helena swears there’s glitter in the air.

“All good, just chilling with Huntress.”

“You’re chilling, mh?” Dinah’s tone is suspicious at best, and she turns to Helena asking for confirmation.

“I guess she _is_ chilling” Helena admits.

“I’m sorry Harley dropped me here” Cass wants to sound sarcastic, but it comes out a little too honest. It’s clear she feels guilty.

“Hey, no, come on” Dinah reassures her, kneeling down in front of her. She gives Helena a look that demands for support.

“Yeah, it’s ok kid” Helena crouches next to Dinah “I’m just not used to have people over.”

“It’s true, this is my first time here too” Dinah confirms, and Helena feels it’s directed to her.

Cass nods, nervously biting the inside of her lips.

“I have an idea” Dinah announces as she stands up. “Why don’t we go to the movies?”

Cass smiles and bounces on the cushion, and Helena exhales, relieved.

* * *

“Here, go get three tickets for whatever you want” Helena hands Cass a hundred dollar bill, and the girl’s eyes grow two sizes.

“Dope” she whispers, grabbing the note and running to the box office.

“Damn, you got a tip for me too?” Dinah comments, offhandedly.

“Why, you need money?” Helena asks, concerned, dipping in her wallet to grab another bill.

“No, I’m just kidding” Dinah laughs, surprised at her friend’s earnestness.

“I mean, you did your lose job and I know your landlord’s kind of a dick...”

“I’ll be alright” Dinah sighs, showing that Helena had hit a nerve “I’m not going to ask my friends for money, that’s for sure. And you shouldn’t give Cass all that!”

“Someone’s gotta treat that kid.”

“Mooooom!” Cass yells from afar.

They both rush over without thinking too much. Cass has the bad habit of putting herself in some hairy situations, but she’s damn smart and this is definitely a trick to get them there as quickly as possible without giving away who she’s calling for. They reach the box office in three leaps and stand behind her, looking around for threats. They’re more than a little surprise when the only danger they are facing is the cashier toothy smile as they show up.

“I’m sorry, ladies, but this movie is PG13. I just needed to make sure your child was accompanied.”

“No problem” Dinah says, smiling through gritted teeth as she pulls a Mars bar from Cass’ hand “Can we also get this?”

Helena rests a hand on the girl's shoulder and grips it firmly, and if her voice says “Get whatever snack you want, honey”, her tone definitely says “stay out of trouble for God’s sake.”

They end up with M&Ms, sour candies, milk duds, three large cokes and the biggest bucket of popcorn any of them has ever seen in their life. As they’re making their way to the movie, they hear a cashier comment to the other: “Oh man, I wish I had two moms! She must be so spoiled.”

They almost stop in their tracks, all three of them. Dinah and Helena share a deeply embarrassed look, and both blush pretty hard, but it’s only a split second before their gaze fall on Cass, who suddenly looks sad.

“Joke's on them, amirite?” The teenager says, forcing a smile, “We’re three orphans!”

Dinah tilts her head and breathes out “Damn this kid got a dark sense of humour.” Helena comments that “I think technically the joke is still on us” as she wraps an arm around Cassandra’s shoulders for a second, then pats her on the back a couple of times.

* * *

As they take their seats, Dinah and Helena sit on Cass’ sides in tacit agreement. Helena sighs with relief when the light goes off and the trailers finally start, so she may have time to cool down and let the redness in her cheek dim a bit.

It’s not like there’s anything wrong with Dinah, that’s... quite the opposite, in fact. For starters, she is objectively gorgeous. Like, off the charts beautiful. Her skin glows in a way it makes her wonder if she puts highlighter on her shoulders or something. She has dark, sweet, inquisitive eyes that make Helena want to hide back in remote Sicily - they have no business starting at her soul like that. Even the shape of her mouth is just goddamn perfect.

It’s just that Helena has zero maternal instinct and has no idea how to behave around kids. How could those people even think she could share parenthood with her? Dinah could very well pass as a mom, that’s for sure. She’s patient, and sweet, and Cass always seems at ease around her. So yeah, there is very little wrong with Dinah Lance, Helena thinks, and that’s why she can’t believe someone would think they could be together. It’s just stupid. Right?

“Share those popcorn, dude” Dinah whispers, dipping her fingers in the bucket Cass is holding on her lap. “You should get some before she finishes this entire thing before the end of the trailers” she warns Helena, who tentatively reaches in the bucket in the dark.

Yeah, she always kinda cares, Helena thinks.

The movie seems pretty mild, sure there’s some crude violence but honestly nothing compared to what they’ve all been through. Helena almost throws popcorns at the screen when she sees a fight scene she could do much better, and Dinah laughs as she does every single time Helena gets mad at something.

Helena discovered she kinda likes popcorns, and her hand keeps dipping in and out of the bucket at regular intervals, even when Cass has moved on to sour patch kids. She’s going in once more when she touches something that’s definitely bigger than a popcorn, so she grabs it, trying to figure out what it is. It takes her a second too long to realise it’s Dinah's finger, and she yanks her hand out of the bucket, sending popcorns all over Cass.

“Chill, dude” the teenager scoffs, picking popcorns off her hoodie “Look at this me-”

Before even finishing the sentence, she lets out a disgusted ew, her eyes growing wide as a pretty steamy sex scene appears on screen. Both Dinah and Helena react immediately to cover her eyes, only Dinah realises Helena is also covering her own. She can’t hold a chuckle because this woman is _something else_. She’s probably the deadliest assassin she’s ever met - and she’s hung out with some pretty shady people in her life - yet she can’t bring herself to watch a straight couple getting in on missionary style on screen.

* * *

“Did you like the movie?” Dinah says as they leave their seats. As Cass stands up, a rain of popcorns falls to the ground and Helena is reminded of her earlier skittishness.

“Yeah, it was cool.”

She doesn’t sound too invested, but she definitely seems in a better mood. And when Dinah proposes going to the arcade, she’s ecstatic.

They play some Mortal Kombat (Cass wins), some Dance Dance Revolution (Dinah smokes them) and some Space Invaders (nobody wins. Turns out old arcade games are much harder than any of them remembers). Helena is a bit of a sore loser, so she picks a shooting game and finishes is with a single coin.

“You sure are a cheap date” Dinah comments, but Helena is too focussed on the final boss to notice.

* * *

By the time the leave the arcade, it’s dark.

“You guys want to grab dinner?” Helena asks, pointing at a restaurant in front of them.

“That looks fancy” Cass comments, and runs up to the window to see what people inside are eating.

“Nah... it’s alright, I’ll eat at home” Dinah says, shifting her weight on her legs, and Helena thinks she looks uncomfortable.

“It’s on me” Dinah eyes perk up, and she’s ready to decline, but Helena adds “as a thank you for saving me from this teenage nightmare.”

“She’s not that bad” Dinah smiles, but doesn’t quite accept.

“You can’t leave now” Helena whispers her plead “It’s too early to put her to bed!”

“Fine, let’s go.”

* * *

“Madams, your daughter is handling a _very_ expensive wine” the waiter comments, pointing at Cass, who stopped on her way back from the restroom to check out some bottles on a shelf.

“She’s not-” Helena tries to protest, but Dinah’s hand on her arm makes her freeze.

“She’s not used to go to fancy places like this, I’ll tell her” she interrupts, and as she stands up she mouths ' _just go with it'_ to Helena.

“So, how’s school?” Dinah asks Cass as they sit back, settling into her motherly role.

“Very funny...” Cass remarks.

“You’re back to school?” Helena asks.

“Yeah, Harley said I can’t get a PhD if I don’t finish middle school.”

“That much is true” Dinah confirms “Got any new friends? Maybe a crush?” she pokes Cass with an elbow, making the girl roll her eyes.

“Shut up...”

“Come on, tell us!” she insists, but when Cass gets quiet she lets it go.

“There is someone” Cass mumbles, looking down at the plate the waiter is placing in front of her. The two women share a surprised look, and Dinah signals to let her handle it. Helena happily complies, having absolutely no idea how to contribute to the conversation anyway.

“Alright, want to tell us a bit more about them?”

“It’s stupid” Cass clams up again. Dinah bumps their shoulders together, as a little encouragement. “It’s a girl.”

Dinah’s mildly surprised, but she quickly gets it together. “That’s cool. I mean, you know that’s cool right?”

Cass nods, because of course she knows, but there’s something in her face that makes Dinah understand she’s not fully ok with it.

“It’s ok to like girls. Montoya is a lesbian, and Harley is bi. Ok, maybe she’s not the best role model... well, I like girls too.”

“You do?” Cass’ head perks up.

“You do?” Helena echoes her.

“This is not about me, ok?” Dinah laughs “But yeah, I’m bi too. Come on, tell me about this girl.”

Cass hesitates for a second, but then gives in. “I don’t know, I just like spending time with her. But she’s so so pretty, and I don’t know if she likes me the same way.”

Helena tilts her head in a sympathetic way that Dinah catches out of the corner of her eye.

“How do you know if a girl likes you?” Cass asks.

Dinah takes a deep breath cause fuck if she knows. But she tries.

“Well, what does she do when you’re together?”

“We just chill. She asks me to meet her to help her with some homework, but she’s way smarter than me, I don’t really think she needs any help.”

“Hey, first of all, you’re super smart!” Dinah comments “and that’s a good sign, means she wants to spend time with you.”

“She also pays for my food, sometimes. She knows I’m broke and she says I can pay her back, but she never lets me.”

“That doesn’t mean anything” Helena mumbles, almost to herself, earning a very dirty look from Dinah.

“Well it definitely means she cares about you” Dinah notes “but Helena’s right, there’s only one way to know if she likes you. You have to ask her.”

“No way!” Cass drops her fork and crosses her arms. “What if she doesn’t?”

“What if she does?” Dinah smiles “And even if she doesn’t, wouldn’t you just want to know?”

“What if I lose her as a friend?”

“Things may get weird between you for a bit, but if you truly are friends - as I think you are - you’ll get closer again in no time.”

Cassandra puffs, not pleased at all with Dinah’s insight.

* * *

Dinah drives them back to Helena’s place and agrees to stay a little longer, until Cass is gone to bed.

“I think you’re overthinking this” she comments “this place is not so bad.”

“Really?” Helena replies, opening a cupboard and letting an unholy amount of weapons fall out.

“Holy shit” Dinah laughs, and grabs one of them “What’s this, an umbrella?”

“It’s a-”

“It’s a Bulgarian umbrella, and it’s a collector’s piece” Cass mocks from the bathroom while brushing her teeth.

Helena takes it from her hands and rolls her eyes, showing her pneumatic mechanism that would normally throw poisonous darts. “Luckily it’s not loaded” she comments offhandedly.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Do you... mh... I don’t know, do you want a drink?”

“Sure, what have you got?”

“I have some rum, some whiskey... vodka, tequila, beer, wine, gin-”

“You got an entire bar?”

“I told you this is not a place for kids!”

“How about some rum and coke?”

Helena smiles, cause that’s a thing she knows how to do and it may be a first of the day. As she come back and hands Dinah the drink, Cass shouts “Alright Imma go to bed."

Dinah grabs the drink and says “I guess I’ll stay for this anyway” in a way that makes Helena stomach do a little somersault.

“That’s my only bed” Helena sighs, looking at the entirely too small sofa she will end up on later. Dinah laughs and almost spits her first sip.

“This bed is huge!” they hear, and Helena decides she better mix a drink for herself too.

* * *

“You didn’t need me, you know?”

Helena looks at Dinah over her glass as she takes a last sip.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re fine. You can take care of Cass if you need to.”

“I don’t think so. I’m not even sure she likes me.”

“Of course she does!”

“She doesn’t open up to me likes she does with you.”

“Well you don’t open up to anybody!”

Helena is taken aback by the comments, which came off a little more accusatory than Dinah meant it to.

“God we really sound like an old married couple...” Dinah chuckles, and leans against her backrest. Helena wonders what that even means.

Then, there’s a scream.

Both of them jump up from their seat and run to Helena’s bedroom. They find Cass sitting on her bed, panting, eyes wide open and staring into nothing. Dinah is the first to sit next to her, to rub her palm on her back, to whisper “It’s ok, we’re here” to her. Helena just stands there, and scolds herself for not being able to something so simple, so natural.

Cass nods, but doesn’t look calmer. Helena leaves the room and returns with a glass of water.

“Here, drink this. It’ll help with your throat and your heart rate.”

Helena recognises the symptoms of a terrifying nightmare. Cass takes the glass with shaky hands and Helena dries the sweat from her forehead with a tissue.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Dinah asks when she see that her breathing has gone back to normal.

“Yeah” she tries, but her voice is shaking.

The two women look at each other, both worried and angry a literal child is so badly traumatised she can’t even sleep.

“I know how it is” Helena says as she finally sits next to Cass “I get nightmares all the times.”

“Do you wake up screaming too?”

“Yeah.”

“It sucks huh?”

Helena smiles, bitterly, and just says: “Yeah, it sucks.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Dinah asks, sweetly, feeling out of her element but glad there’s someone who understands Cass in this hard moment.

“Can you stay with me?” Cass pleads, almost ashamed.

“Yeah, yes of course” Dinah rushes to say, then realises that’s not her bed “If that’s ok with you, Helena?”

“Of course.”

“Alright.”

Cass slides back into her bedsheets, and Dinah lays next to her, on top of the covers, and pushes her shoes off.

“I guess you want to be the small spoon huh?” Dinah teases, wrapping an arm around her, and Cass all but nests against her.

“If you need anything, I’ll be on the sofa” Helena offers.

“Why don’t you stay too? This bed _is_ huge.”

Helena freezes for a second hearing Dinah’s requests.

“Would you like me to stay too, Cass?” she checks, hoping for a no. But the teenager nods shyly, so what’s Helena supposed to do?

She quickly changes into something more comfortable and brings a couple of covers for her and Dinah, then lays on the spot they left for her. Cass asked her to keep the small bedside lamp on, and she’s now happily sandwiched between them. With Dinah protecting her back, and Helena right in front of her, it looks like she finally feels safe enough to sleep.

It only takes a few minutes for her to start snoring, and the two women have to stifle a laugh.

“That was quick” Helena whispers.

“Hey...” Dinah says, trying to keep the volume of her voice as low as possible “you did great.”

“I did what great?”

“You opened up to her, made her feel safe and understood.”

Helena makes a dismissive noise.

“I’m serious, killer.” 

Dinah smiles, and Cass looks calm, and Helena thinks that maybe it was all worth it. Then, she feels a hand grabbing her arm, and dragging it over Cass’ waist, so they can both hug her. She looks at Dinah mildly panicked when she feels her fingers moving on her skin, stroking, soothing. Her touch is so light, yet she catches fire.

“Dinah, I...”

But she can’t finish the sentence, she doesn’t know how to tell her that this is bringing her back to a different time, one she has forgotten. She can’t tell her how her slightest touch becomes a storm in her chest, and how she’s sitting right in the eye of that storm, somehow calm for the first time in years.

“Has anyone ever held you after one of your nightmares?” Dinah utters, and Helena almost wants to lie and wipe the worry away from those eyes. But she can’t, so she shakes her head in silence, a tear rolling down to her cheek and onto the pillow.

And before she can realise what’s happening, Dinah’s lips are on hers, soft, barely touching her. Her arm jerks but Dinah holds her, steady, and Helena feels that’s the only thing keeping her from shattering.

Cass grunts softly, but doesn’t wake up.

Helena lets out a shaky breath, still shellshocked, and looks at Dinah in a way she can’t quite interpret.

“I’m sorry, was that... not ok?” Dinah checks, her thoughts quickly spiralling.

Fuck, what if she misread the entire thing? Helena had stared at her with those dark, soft eyes, and she had blushed - Dinah was pretty sure of that. She’d go as far as saying she was looking at her in some sort of adoration, but maybe she got it all wrong. And now her eyebrows are rising and her mouth gaping and-

“No”

_Shit._

“I mean no, yes, it was ok” Helena corrects herself “It was very ok.”

“Right, ok. Cause I... kinda really like you.” Dinah admits.

“Ew, gross” Cass blurts.

“Go back to sleep.” Helena threatens.

“No, I want to know how it ends, I can’t sleep on a cliffhanger!”

“Show some respect!” Helena starts tickling her, and Cass lets out a delighted squeak.

“Dinah, help!”

“I don’t think so” she says as she joins in on the tickle train.

“No no no no ok ok stop you guys, please.”

Dinah and Helena quickly stop and she can finally breathe again, still laughing. Then, Helena closes her ears with her palms, despite the teenager’s protest.

“I kinda really like you too” she whispers, and Dinah feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

“I knew it” Cassandra chirps, reading her lips.

“We’ll see how much of an expert you are when it’s your turn to tell your girl” Dinah teases.

“Fine” she puffs, and hides under her sheets “Don’t do weird shit during the night ok?”

Helena tries to stutter a comeback, but she’s blushing too hard for her blood to reach her brain. Dinah rests a hand on her arm, places a kiss on Cass’ head, and promises: “Just cuddles for today, alright kids?”

With that, both the killer and the thief feel the night is finally still.


	2. Three teenagers in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just can't get a minute alone...  
> Also trouble at school :O

Dinah is the first to open her eyes.

If she has spent the entire night in the same position, Helena and Cass surely didn’t. One is sprawled like starfish in the middle of the bed, the other’s wrapped tightly around her, head resting on her chest, hands loosely holding onto her t-shirt in what must have been a pretty tight grip at some point. She also finds one of Helena’s hands has made its way to her, and is resting on her shoulder.

Before she can dwell too long on how disgustingly cute the scene is, Cass’ alarm goes off, and the teenager jolts up, pushing onto Helena’s stomach.

“Oooff!” the woman groans.

“Sorry” Cass leans over her to reach for her phone on the bedside table.

“What the hell...” Helena complains feeling an elbow in her guts while the alarm grows louder by the second.

“Damn cracked screen” Cass mumbles, struggling to stop the noise.

Helena holds herself back from taking the phone from her hand and throwing it against the wall, which she considers great progress in managing her rage issues. Finally Cass finds a way to press the ‘dismiss’ button and the room is finally quite again. She rolls out of bed, dragging her feet to the bathroom.

Dinah takes her chance to scoot closer to Helena, who’s now trying to rub the grumpiness out of her eyes.

“Hey” she calls.

“Hey” Helena echoes, looking at the woman now propped on an elbow in front of her.

Dinah doesn’t say anything, and they both know Helena is not the type to start a conversation, so they just look at each other for a while.

Everything has changed - Helena thinks - yet not much has happened.

Up until yesterday, feeling Dinah’s eyes on her would make her falter and immediately look away. In fact, she had mastered the art of noticing when Dinah was about to look her way and she would use her highly trained reflexes to divert her gaze. So much that if feels this is the first time they truly look at each other.

It’s a pity, she thinks, that she’s waited so long - because Dinah’s eyes are a sight to behold. As much as a bird of prey may be good metaphor for her, Helena thinks there’s something feline about her eyes. The cut, the intensity perhaps. Or maybe it’s the way she’s tilting her head down, as a dimple forms on the side of her mouth, and when did she get this close? Helena is not sure, but she’s not complaining.

“Who’s taking me to school?” Cass demands as she barges out of the bathroom.

Helena drops her head back, and Dinah stifles a laugh against her shoulder.

* * *

“Take a couple of these” Helena offers, putting some sesame bars in Cass’ hands. All she gets is a disgusted look. “They are a healthy snack. And get your girl a nice lunch.” she winks, adding a fifty dollar note before Dinah drags the girl out of the door. The surprised smile on her face makes Helena’s day.

“Come on, we’re going to be late” Dinah puffs, but is kinda glad Helena insisted they had some breakfast before leaving. She’s still feeling pretty sleepy and promises herself she will stop for a coffee on the way home.

“So are you guys a thing now?” Cass asks while they wait at a red light.

Dinah is staring ahead, sunglasses protecting her eyes from the world glaring around her.

“I... don’t know” she admits.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You guys confessed your love for each other last night!”

Dinah tilts her head as to say _You’re not wrong there_ , but she also knows things can get real complicated real fast. So she grunts, and bounces her palm on the steering wheel a few times. She doesn’t want to reply, if she’s honest, but she feels a responsibility for setting a good example with Cass. She doesn’t want her to think feelings are something to be ashamed of.

“I just... everything’s just happened and I don’t fully know what’s going on, to tell you the truth.”

“I thought it’d get easier with old age...”

“Sorry kid, it really doesn’t” Dinah says as she pulls over in front of Cass’ school.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Hold on, young lady” Dinah protests “Where’s my hug?”

“I’m thirteen” Cass scoffs.

Dinah notices there’s a girl standing on the pavement looking at them. “Guess what, I don’t care” she pulls her in and smacks a loud kiss on her cheek.

“I hate you” she whispers.

“Your girl’s cute. Go get her.”

Cass looks over the woman’s shoulder and sees her, letting out a defeated groan. She gets off the car while flipping Dinah off.

* * *

Dinah doesn’t like to get to her own apartment in the morning. It reminds her of all the nights spent drinking too much, the filthy clubs she’s worked in, the countless one night stands. It reminds her of every single bad decision she’s taken in her entire life. It’s a reflex, a kind of muscle memory. It makes her feel like the day that has just begun is already wasted. That’s why she feels so grumpy, she figures. If only there’s was a way to bridge last night with this morning, to sew a seam where the day has been torn.

 _Helena_.

Dinah tried, she did, to come up with another explanation for her bad mood, but all her speculations lead right back to same conclusion. Which is that if Helena were there she wouldn’t be grumpy at all.

She doesn’t like that. At all. She does not like when her mood is so dependant by a single person. Then why is she smiling? What’s this tension in her stomach, akin to the precarious stillness of water that’s about to boil?

She shakes her head, hoping to physically expel those thoughts from her mind. It works for the time it takes her to walk upstairs and hear Cass’ foster parents argue right behind their door, but by the time she’s reached her apartment and got into her shower, they’re back with a vengeance. Helena touching her hand among popcorns. Helena inviting her to a restaurant, not ready to let her go. Helena tickling Cass. Helena looking like the smallest kiss shook her to her core. Helena, Helena, Helena.

Dinah flinches when the microvawe starts beeping. She barely remembers putting the leftovers in it, how have three minutes already passed? She pulls the sizzling plate out, but immediately drops it.

“Fuck!” she hisses, her fingertips burning. She grabs a kitchen towel and uses it to drag the plate over the kitchen top. The food looks grim, so when the doorbell rings she’s almost relieved she gets to put off eating it.

“Helena!” she exclaims, seeing the assassin standing at her door.

“Hey.”

She looks a little nervous, Dinah thinks, her arms stretched unnaturally along her sides, thumbs in her fists. She looks like she was trying to muster her courage. It makes Dinah feel a bit more relaxed.

“Come in.” She steps aside and verifies her theory was absolutely correct: the grumpiness has disappeared. “What’s up?”

Helena takes a few steps into her apartment, then spins around her heels and simply says: “I... couldn’t stop thinking about you. So I figure I’d come see you.”

She says it like it’s the most logical thing, Dinah thinks, like it’s no big deal. Like baring her soul and acting on her feelings were simple tasks, like happiness was up for grabs.

“I hope it’s ok” Helena adds, only now wondering if she has crossed a line.

Dinah wants to play it cool, but her entire body smiles and she finds herself looking at her own feet while rocking back and forth. Oh yes, she is smitten.

“Yeah, it’s ok” she coos, and the softness of her own voice takes her by surprise. But then she sees her Helena mirroring her smile, and they just stand there, a couple of feet apart, basking in each the presence. This is ridiculous - Dinah thinks - we’re grown ups, not teenagers. Her heart begs to differ.

“Oh, good. Cool, I mean. I was thinking maybe you and I could go out on a d-”

“I’ve had enough!” someone yells on the stairway, and they’re both suddenly aware they left the door open. “I’m not picking up, I don’t care if she gets fucking suspended!”

Dinah would close the door, but against her better judgement, she keeps listening.

“You’re the one who’s on the school record.” The man’s slurring, and Dinah’s pretty sure he’s drunk. They hear a ringtone in the distance.

“I’m tired of your shit, I’m tired of her shit! They’re calling you, fucking pick up!” the woman slams the door behind her and walks out of the building, not before they can hear an angry “Fuck off” coming from her apartment.

“They’re Cass foster parents” she says when Helena joins her on the door.

“That poor kid.” Helena mumbles.

“Wait, why is the school calling them? Do you think she’s in trouble?”

“That would not surprise me.” Helena admits.

Dinah bites her lip, her mind working fast. If the school called it’s definitely important, and if they don’t pick it up it may mean Cass gets in more trouble. She’s already missed a few classes.

“We have to find out.” Dinah decides.

“What do we do?”

“What, you don’t even question it?”

“No, I figured you have a good reason.”

Dinah feels a smile tugging her lips, thinking she really likes that Helena is kinda always ready to throw down.

“Right, google the principal’s number. She goes to Gotham City Junior High” Dinah orders, then shuffles through her own mail “I remember I picked up one of their letters by mistake at some point... here. Stacey Williams.”

“Found it.” Helena offers her phone, number already dialled.

“Alright let’s do this.”

The phone rings a couple of times, during which the two women share a nervous look. When a voice picks up, Dinah straightens her back and clears her throat.

“Gotham City Junior High, how can I help?”

“Hello, my name is Stacey Williams, I’ve just received a call from the principal. I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up.”

“Just a second, I’ll put you through.”

There's a short silence, then a click, then a male voice greets her. “Good afternoon Mrs. Williams, this is principal Schneider.”

“Good afternoon... is everything ok?”

“I’m afraid not, madam. Your daughter has been found in possession of a weapon.”

The colour drains from Dinah’s face. “What? That’s impossible” she says, trying to keep her voice steady, knowing full well that is, in fact, very possible.

“I’m sorry but that’s what happened. We have a very strict policy regarding this sort of things. Honestly, I don’t believe she was planning to use it, but we need to take this seriously nevertheless.”

“What... what can we do?”

“I think it would be appropriate if you could come over and have a chat with me. It’s important for us to understand where she got access to a weapon, and what your approach as an educator will be.”

“Ok, yes... thank you, principal Schneider, I’ll be there right away.”

“It will be good to finally meet you, madam.” He comments before hanging up.

“Fuuuuuuck” Dinah lets out, bringing a hand to her forehead.

“What happened?”

“I think she stole one of your weapons.” Dinah explains, and immediately regrets it. The guilt in Helena’s face is heartbreaking. “But it’s ok, sounds like the principal is not as total dick.”

“What do we do?”

“Well... I guess Cass' mom has an appointment with Principal Schneider.”

* * *

Cass is sitting outside the principal’s office, waiting. How did the principal get hold of Stacey, she will never know. Detention didn’t sound too scary, but having her foster mother show up at her school? That was terrifying. Cass prays she’s sober.

When the school secretary tells her “Miss Cain, your mother’s here” a shiver goes though her entire body. She almost screams with joy when instead of the pale, bony profile of Mrs Williams, it’s Dinah’s face that appears behind the door.

Dinah gives her a look that carries an entire storyline, and brings Cass immediately up to speed with the plan. So by the time she’s escorted to the principal’s office, she has already settled in her role.

“Miss Williams, thank you so much for making time to meet me.” Principal Schneider looks like the kind of guy who just wants to do his job right. He has a full, nicely kept beard, and kind eyes. A dad, Dinah would guess, if she had first hand experience of one.

“Of course.”

“Well, this is the first time I manage to get hold of you.” he replies, a little surprised. There’s no malice in his tone

“I’m sorry, work is very demanding.”

“I understand. I’m a single parent, and I know it’s hard to fit everything in. I’m not overly worried about the parent-teachers meetings, to be honest. Miss Cain’s grades are not giving me anything to worry about.”

“Yes, she’s a smart kid” Dinah gives Cass a quick, reassuring look.

“We do prefer when parents are involved, of course, but we are willing to close an eye if there are no major issues. A lot of parents in this school are struggling to make ends meet, and we want to help, not be an extra burden. However, Miss Cain has been found with... this.”

He hands Dinah a five points Japanese throwing star. It’s an exquisitely carved piece, perfectly polished, and it comes with a small leather holster.

“Do you know how she got hold of it?”

“It’s a collector’s piece, it belongs to my partner.” Dinah explains, almost telling the truth, then turns to Cass “Why did you take this?”

“I just wanted to show it to a friend” Cass explains, and Dinah believes her.

“It is a beautiful item” the principal admits “But a weapon nonetheless. Miss Cain, I need you to understand that you can’t bring something like that at school.”

“Understood” Cass nods, and does her best to sound repented.

“I will make sure these sort of things are kept in the safe, but I’m sure Cassandra’s not going to do it again.” Well that was a couple of bold lies, but she breezed through them.

“Now, given that your mother’s here, and it’s quite clear there were no ill intentions behind your actions, I think I can just let you off with a warning.”

“I assure it won’t happen again, Mr Schneider” Dinah promises. He stands up to open the door and let Cass out.

“That’s great to hear. Mrs Williams... can I have a word in private?”

“Sure.”

Cassandra sits back outside, and sees Helena pacing the sidewalk just outside the school gate. Helena spots her, and raises her eyebrows as to ask “Everything ok?”. Cassandra gives her a thumbs up. It doesn’t take long for Dinah to leave the principal office, and Cass watches her shake his hand and smile in an oddly polite way that feels entirely fake.

“Let’s go” Dinah whispers to Cassandra.

“Are you mad?” the girl asks.

“We talk later.”

* * *

The three of them are sitting at a diner, each with milkshake. Dinah can’t tell who between Helena and Cass looks more guilty. Dinah hands the throwing star to Helena, and nudges Cass with her elbow.

“I’m sorry I took it, I just wanted to show it to Ali.”

“It’s ok” Helena replies “What’s important is that you’re not in trouble. But please don’t take any more weapons to school!”

“Promise” Cass mumbles.

“We just care about you, and we don’t want you to jeopardise your education” Dinah adds “Speaking of which, do you want to know why the principal wanted to talk to me?”

Helena’s face says yes, Cass’ says maybe.

“He says you’re grades have been improving, and you’re showing interest for - and I quote - advance subjects such as psychology. I told him a family friend who has a PhD in Psychiatry has been tutoring you.”

“That’s kinda true” Cass confirms.

“Cass, your grades are outstanding. He said you should apply for a high school scholarship next year.”

“What? That’s awesome!” Helena almost tips her milkshake over.

Cass resists Dinah’s side hug for a moment, but soon leans into it. She pushes her snapback over her eyes, but she’s smiling under it.

“We are so proud of you, kid” Dinah adds. Cass beams quietly, a little embarrassed, but mostly savouring the first time she’d received a genuine praise.

“The principal gave me all the forms and a list of documents to collect, but we can think about it another time.” Dinah makes a dramatic pause, planting an inquisitive look on Cass. “So... Ali, mh?”

Cass rolls her eyes and sinks into her seat, knowing full well there is no way of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're liking this story :) I may continue it , I just really like writing fluff


	3. Big dad energy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are dumb and full of love.

Helena thinks there’s gotta be something magic about Dinah to get a thirteen year old to open up like that. Cass talks to her about this Aaliyah girl who apparently has the most beautiful eyes in the world - Helena could argue against that, but she won’t - and how she lives above a barbershop and loves watching psycho-thrillers even if she’s not allowed to and how they send Tik Toks to each other everyday and how funny she is, and look at this video of her rating Gotham City manholes on a scale from goth to baroque.

It seems like Cass was waiting for nothing more than someone to ask her, to listen to her. To spend time with her. Sure, Harley has been a great accomplice for her to explore her more... adventurous side, but they all know she will demand all the attention for herself. Dinah, on the other end, just nudges her in a direction then listens intently, nodding occasionally as a little encouragement.

Cass deserves it, Helena thinks.

She feels, however, that she’s intruding. They definitely don’t need her there, and she’s kinda eavesdropping on Cass’ business. She clears her throat and quickly says “Sorry guys, I need to go.”

Dinah tries to hide her disappointment behind a “Oh” and Cass suddenly goes quiet.

“Please continue” Helena adds “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Wait, I thought we could maybe... hang out later” Dinah proposes.

“Sure, maybe later... now I have something important to do. Can you keep her till the evening? You can bring her over after 8.” Helena’s tone is evasive at best and Dinah feels like she did something wrong but has no idea what.

“I don’t need to be kept!” Cass complains.

“Sure, we can find something to do this afternoon. Wanna go bug Montoya? I think she can teach you how to play 8 ball.”

Helena thanks her and leaves a couple of 20s on the table. Before Dinah can object she’s already out of the diner.

* * *

“I didn’t know you were a little genius” Montoya gently bumps Cass’ arm after they’ve updated her with the morning events. The teenager shrugs her shoulders, still unsure on how to take a compliment.“Hey, what’s up with Canary? Why is she all broody and restless?”

“I think she’s kinda bummed that Helena went home or something.”

“Uh. Have they sorted their feelings out yet or not?” Renee asks, while setting the balls in the triangle.

“I’m not sure... but I think Helena left because of me. I think she gets bored when I talk.” Cass looks down, and it’s quite obvious she’s feeling hurt.

“Whatcha talking about? The woman adores you. Can’t stop saying how smart and brave you are and how you deserve better.”

“Bullshit...”

“Hey, language. And listen, you didn’t hear it from me, but the Huntress’s got a soft spot for you. She would murder - she has, in fact - to protect you. Must be the shared childhood trauma of whatever Harley calls it. Come on, I’ll teach you how to break.”

* * *

“Hey, Lance” Montoya takes the opportunity to talk to her while Cass is on her phone “Wanna talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Whatever it is that’s bugging you.”

“It’s not important”

“Humour me.”

Montoya gives her her best detective squint, and Dinah knows she’ll drill till she gets her information.

“It’s Huntress.”

“No shit.”

“She’s kinda hot and cold, I don’t get it. One moment she shows up at my door just to hang out, a moment later she just... leaves, grumpy as ever.”

“Wait, are you telling me that you guys haven’t finally confessed your undying love for each other? How long has it been? Four months?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve never seen anyone so turned on by a stabbing, Canary. Even Harley’s reaction was mild in comparison. And the way she looks at you? Jesus, I never believed in love at first sight before you two met.”

“That’s nonsense.”

“Whatever, the truth is we all know you two have been dancing around each other since day one and are too dumb to do anything about it.”

“Wha- we did something, ok?” Dinah will not stand being called dumb even if it means spilling the beans.

“Go on...”

“I mean we did say we like each other. And we kinda kissed.”

“Oh wow, are you going to ask her to prom next week? Don’t move too fast, Canary! This thing is snowballing out of control!”

Dinah doesn’t appreciate the sarcasm, and glares at her in a way that would probably scare anybody else. But not Montoya.

“You two” she points at Cass, still sitting in a corner “think Helena is a big mystery wrapped in a riddle... but homegirl couldn’t play games if she wanted to. If she said she likes you, you can bet your nose ring that’s the goddamn truth.”

* * *

When they finally get to Helena’s place, Dinah has a weird feeling. Helena rings them in, and when they get to her floor, they find the door left ajar .

“Come in!” Helena shouts “I’m almost done!”

They walks in and find cardboard boxes piled up on both sides of the room, and the noise of packing tape being used in another room. Helena finally shows up carrying a duffel bag and a small package. Dinah feels her heart drop.

“Are you leaving?” she says, feeling her throat closing around her words. Helena drops the last two items on top of the pile and gives her a confused look.

“No?”

“Then what is all this?” There’s an edge to her words, some type of accusation, as if Helena had just called her a liar. Helena doesn’t notice.

“These are my weapons. I decided to rent a separate studio to train, and I’ll keep them there. Out of the way. So Cass can come anytime.”

Dinah and Cass look at her, then at each other, then at the insane amount of boxes Helena had needed to pack all her weapons.

“Where were you keeping all this stuff?” Dinah wonders.

“In... the other room? And also everywhere, I’ve been a bit messy lately.”

“There’s another room?” Cass is even more confused than Dinah.

“Yeah, come. I’ll show you.”

Helena shows them a door that she had previously used as a target practice. “I have to change it, I think the arrows were keeping it together...” she mumbles as she opens it.

The room is empty, except for a bed frame, a rolled up mattress, and a flat-pack chest of drawer ready to be built.

“You’re making a guest room?” Dinah asks, incredulous.

“Sort of. I thought if Cass needs to crash here again, or invite _someone_ to do their homework... I mean, at least there are no hyenas here.”

Helena may not be the best at putting her feelings into words, Dinah thinks, but she will find her own way to show her love. Sneakily giving Cass’ money, making space for her, and asking for help when she had no idea what to do. Montoya was right: Helena... does not play games.

And Dinah thinks it may be time for her to stop playing games too. She’s been too scared of getting burnt again, and she’s been constantly expecting the worst from Helena. A worst that never came. But now she sees her is for what she is: baffling, but unfiltered. No ulterior motives, and a heart too big for her own good. So Dinah decides it’s definitely time to stop holding back, especially now that Helena is looking at her _that way_ , the way Montoya has spotted sooner than anybody else, and she realises all her reservation have been nothing but fear.

She’s a split second too late though, because Cassandra has beaten her to Helena and has engulfed her in a hug.

“Ooff” Helena lets out, taken aback by the impact.

“Thank you” Cass mumbles against her flannel.

Helena is not entirely sure how to react, and Cassandra wonders if any of the adult around her will ever give her a proper hug. For now she’s happy with Harley’s and Helena’s awkward pats. As her eyes go to Dinah for suggestions on how to proceed with that unexpected display of affection, Helena finds her looking at them fondly, and smiling in a way that makes any doubt about her decision disappear instantly. It’s a mixture of pride and pure adoration that makes her want to do the right thing, whatever that may be, for every day to come.

They’re interrupted by the doorbell.

“That’s the pizza” Helena reveals.

“Is this real life?” Cass asks, dramatically dropping her head back.

“Here, make sure you leave a tip” Helena hands Cass a few bills and the teenager sprints to the door.

Dinah takes a step towards her, determined, and Helena almost steps back. There’s no hesitation this time: Dinah pushes herself on her tiptoes while simultaneously pulling Helena down, because this time she’s _not_ getting interrupted. She almost doesn’t care about the half-panicked squeal that leaves Helena’s throat as she kisses her. She definitely doesn’t care that maybe for the first time she’s fully, unequivocally admitting what she wants, and she will do what it takes to get it. Dinah’s done playing it safe.

She releases Helena with a satisfied smirk on her lips, that turns into a chuckle when she sees her staring back at her bewildered.

“W-what...” Helena stutters.

“I can explain it again if you want...” Dinah teases, fixing the collar of Helena’s shirt that got flipped in the process.

“Dibs on pepperoni!” Cass yells, and it brings Helena back to Earth. There’s a moment, Dinah thinks, when it clicks. Helena looks at her, and her smile is calm, so different from the nervous, tentative one she normally sports. This one feels like home.

“No, let’s see if I got it” she replies. She grabs Dinah by the waist and pulls her in. When her lips find Dinah’s, there’s no resistance, only complete abandon and a cheeky tongue flick that makes her shiver from head to toe.

They hear the sound of a camera shutter, then some typing, and Dinah knows Cass’s definitely updating Montoya in real time.

* * *

_The Montoya, 8:56pm: “I just want you to say it, Lance. Come on.”_

_BC, 8:56pm: “Fuck off”_

_The Montoya, 8:56pm: “Say it.”_

_BC, 8:57pm: “You were right”_

_The Montoya, 8:57pm: “Thank you have a good night”_

“You need to learn to mind your own business” Dinah warns Cassandra, but the smile on her face says she’s not upset. For some reasons they ended up eating pizza on the floor, surrounded by boxes full of weapons.

“Montoya made me promise.” Cass replies with a shrug.

Out of the blue, Helena stands up without saying a word and makes her way to the guest room. Dinah and Cass look at each other a little perplexed.

“Do you think she’s upset?” Dinah whispers.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?”

Dinah scoffs, and shakes her head, then scoffs again. Then tilts her head, raises an eyebrow, and Cass watches her going through a few other emotions.

“You know what, maybe I will” she mumbles as she stands up and takes a swig from her bottle, then follows Helena into the room. She find her slouching down, picking up the rolled up mattress from the floor.

“Hey, Helena... are you upset?” she asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Helena straightens her back and gives her a puzzled look.

“No, why?”

“You just stood up and didn’t say anything...”

“I wanted to prepare the room for Cass, so she can sleep here tonight. If she wants to.” She specifies, cause if Cass needs to sleep next to her again, she’s not going to argue.

“Right... ok. It’s just... sometimes you look so serious and just go off to do your thing and I wonder if I’ve been doing something wrong, that’s it.”

“Oh” Helena thinks about it, and it’s clear this is the first time it’s been pointed out to her. “Well I’m used to being alone, I normally don’t tell anybody what I’m about to do, and I don’t really worry about what people think of it. Do you think I should?”

Dinah thinks about it for a second.

“No, I don’t” she decides “You should do what’s natural to you. I just wanted to understand... how you work.”

“How I work?”

“Yes. You’re so different from... anybody I’ve ever known, really. You’re so independent, and honest, it’s such an unusual combination. I think I’ll just assume you’re not upset unless you tell me otherwise, how about that?”

“Isn’t that how it should be?”

This time, it takes Dinah a little longer to wrap her head around it.

“I just... growing up, I was always told I should pay attention. My mother... she would go quiet, then get upset if I didn’t ask her what was wrong. Sometimes she’d stay silent for days, and I always felt like she was punishing me for something I did, but I never knew what it was. She wasn’t a bad mother, she alway took care of me, but there was this thing she would always say: ‘I shouldn’t have to ask’. And with you... I keep trying to guess what’s going on, but there’s nothing to guess, really.”

“That’s called codependency” Cass chimes in, suddenly appearing behind Dinah “Your mother made you feel responsible for her own feelings, and you’ve probably repeated the same pattern in all your romantic relationship. That’s why a partner who’s emotionally available yet independent makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Jesus Christ kid” Dinah rolls her eyes “You’re really digging this shrink stuff huh?”

Helena takes a sip from her beer, looks at the two people standing in front of her, maybe the most important people in her life right now. And decides it’s time thew knew they are. She speaks quietly, but steadily: “I love you. Both. I think you know that, but I just want to make sure you hear it. When I’m upset, I break things, punch tables, sometimes I shout. I don’t want to, and I’m working on it. Right now, I’m not upset: I’m actually very happy, and I love having you both at my place. I’m just trying to do something nice and get the room ready: I like to get things done quietly so it’s a little surprise for you when you find out.”

That’s probably the longest either of them have heard Helena talk since they met her. There is no anger, no embarrassment, no dramatic flare in her words. Just a plain and simple ‘this is who I am, and how I work’. Even Cass doesn’t find it in herself to make fun of her.

“Do you guys want to help me set up the room?” she proposes, breaking the stunned silence she left them in.

“Sure” Cass says, quickly getting over the revelation.

Dinah is definitely feeling more affected by Helena’s words. A smile makes its way on her lips, and all she can say is “Yeah, I would love that.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for them to put together the bed frame and unroll the mattress, that springs open as soon as they take if off its plastic wrapper. Helena finds some bedsheets that are a bit too big, but soft and clean and smell nice. She has to dig around a bit for a pillow, but eventually finds one at the bottom of her wardrobe.

“This is pretty dope” Cass admits, bouncing on the mattress a couple of times “This room is much bigger than mine. And I don’t have to sleep with Bruce. I mean I like Bruce but he keeps my feet very warm. It’s only nice in winter.”

“You can come here anytime you want” Helena tells her “And we can pick some stuff for the room together.”

“Can I have a swing?”

“You have a swing at Harley’s” Dinah remarks.

“You can paint the walls as you like, how’s that?” Helena proposes.

“Awesome!”

“Alright, good night Cass” Helena wishes.

“Huntress?” the teenager calls.

“Yeah?”

“Love you too.”

It’s like a punch, Helena thinks, if punches could feel nice. It hits her right in the chest, and spreads a little warmth in a place that’s been hollow for too long. She gives her a little nod, and repeats: “Night, kiddo.”


	4. Quiet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter you can skip if you don't want to read smut ;)

Helena closes the door behind her. She’s particularly pleased she managed to get so much done: packing all weapons was not easy - she had needed three boxes just for arrows - and thanks to the girls help she had managed to set up the bare minimum in the guest room.

“Ouf, that was a day, uh?” she exhales, satisfied, stretching her arms above her head. Dinah is leaning against her table, crossed arms, a slanted smile digging a dimple on her cheek. She looks suspiciously smug, and Helena gets a little wary.

“What?” she asks when Dinah doesn’t move or talk.

When Dinah finally gets closer, she does so slowly, but Helena somehow can’t move: the eye contact is making her freeze. Before she can take a step back, there are hands on her shirt, and Dinah’s mouth against her ear, whispering: “Oh, your day is not over yet.”

* * *

“Dinah, I don’t think....” Helena tries to finish her thought, but it’s really hard to focus when you’re pinned against a wall and there are hands under your shirt and lips on your neck and _oh Gesù_ \- she lets out when they reach a particularly sensitive area just below her ear.

“Shhh” Dinah urges, but Helena thinks she doesn’t fully mean it, or she wouldn’t be dragging her teeth on her skin like that. Helena blindly searches for her door handle while imploring all the Saints in the calendar that Cass doesn’t hear them.

Dinah guides her hand and helps her open the door, then shoves her in. Helena spins on one leg so when Dinah attacks her again, at least they push the door closed with their bodies.

“Fu-” Helena tries again, worried about the slamming noises, but once again Dinah doesn’t let her finish. Then, she feels the weight of Dinah’s body lifting form hers and she’s pulled instead, her body flung onto the bed.

She manages to sit up just in time for Dinah to straddle her, and she instinctively wraps an arm around her waist. Dinah drags her fingers through Helena’s hair and when she reaches the back of her head, she pulls - not enough to hurt, but definitely enough for Helena to let out a moan.

“God you’re so beautiful” Dinah utters as she lifts herself a bit more so she can tower over her, hands still in her hair, holding tight.

Helena’s breath hitches, and her eyes fill with a desire pleading to be satisfied. Dinah had a hunch that Helena may like being bossed around in bed, and now she’s getting a pretty solid confirmation.

She releases Helena’s hair and hastily pulls her shirt down her arms, and thank God Helena decides to collaborate or it’d get stuck at the sleeves. Once the shirt is tossed to the side, she takes a moment to appreciate Helena in her white wifebeater - but it doesn’t take long for it to make its way to the floor.

Dinah sucks a breath when she realises Helena is not wearing anything underneath. Her eyes fall on her perfectly defined abs and she thanks her luck that Helena is basically doing crunches to keep herself up. She indulges only for a moment, before shoving Helena down and moving back to get access to her pants. Her fingers are quick around the button, but when she gets to the zip she feels Helena tensing up and holding her breath.

She stops.

“Hey” she calls, a gentle intonation in her voice “is everything ok?”

Helena swallows, and nods nervously, but Dinah is not buying it. She crawls over to her, and lays to her side.

“No, it’s not... Helena, look at me.” She nudges her just enough for Helena to know she’s safe, but lets her take her time. Helena takes a deep breath and finally faces her: “It’s just... it’s been a while, ok?”

“Oh.” Dinah didn’t think about that.

“And honestly I wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon” Helena adds, “I kinda thought I’d take you on at least one date first.”

Dinah’s face softens, because Helena didn’t say ‘we’d go on a date’, no, she was planning to _take her_.

“Such a gentleman.” she says, softly. She also notices Helena is starting to feel self-conscious about being half-naked while she’s still fully clothed.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Well, one of us is gonna have to finish the job you started” Helena remarks. The ache between her legs is not just going away by itself, that much she knows. “So... no?”

“Ok, then maybe we can just take it a bit slowly, how does that sound?”

“Yeah that sound good.” If Helena’s words come out so feeble it’s definitely because Dinah it taking off her shirt, and she feels like all the air is being sucked out of her lungs. Dinah unhooks her bra and climbs back on top of Helena, but this time it’s deliberate.

Helena watches her and instantly forgets anything she’s ever know in her entire life.

Dinah brings a hand to her face, and runs her thumb on her cheek - a gesture that makes Helena feel cared for in a way she didn’t know she needed. She doesn’t have time to dwell on it, though, because as Dinah bends down to kiss her, her body moves on hers like a wave on a shore: the sheer amount of skin contact is sending Helena’s brain into overdrive, and the sound she lets out is giving it away.

“Sh sh sh” Dinah shushes, teasingly, and Helena rolls her eyes in frustration because it’s going to be real hard to stay quiet, especially now that Dinah is shifting backwards, her hands moving on her skin, down her arms, then up her sides - Helena feels her body tingling at every touch. Dinah takes her time to explore her, to find the spots that are most sensitive, those that are ticklish. She then finally rests her hand on her sides and place a kiss on her navel, feeling Helena’s body tremble under her.

“Is this ok?” she asks.

“Yes.”

She drags her fingers to the half-open button and checks again.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes.”

She pulls the zip down and hooks her fingers on the waist band, slowly trailing the pants down Helena’s legs. Once they’re off, she runs her hands back up her legs, and kisses a small scar on her inner thigh.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes.”

Dinah runs a finger over Helena’s boxers, which is enough to make her hiss, and when she finally pulls them down there are two more hands coming to help her. Helena’s getting impatient and Dinah finds it adorable - in a very hot way. When her fingertips find their way up her legs and finally sink into her, Helena’s body surges and falls, unable to hold a whimper.

Helena brings a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound that comes with a second thrust, and from there she thinks she would be able to keep it together if there wasn’t a thumb on her clit and _God this feels so good_.

Dinah watches her abs tense and relax, her chest rise and fall, her head drop back leaving her neck deliciously exposed. She shifts her weight forward, just enough for her tongue to trail over her pulse point and up to her jaw. She can feel Helena’s breath getting faster, and there’s a hand on her arm, holding onto her for dear life. Helena hastily grabs a pillow and brings it over her mouth, just in time to stifle the high pitch moan she knows she can’t hold in as her entire body shakes with pleasure.

Dinah doesn’t release her immediately, but is determined have her ride her orgasm as long as it’s physically possible, which makes Helena groan in a mixture of exasperation and delight. She has to bring a hand to Dinah’s wrist and plead for her to stop.

Dinah finally lets her go and peeks above the pillow still covering half of Helena’s face.

“Was that ok?” she chuckles, but Helena is still too busy catching her breath to respond in kind.

* * *

Dinah hadn’t thought much about reciprocity, if she’s being honest. All she expected was to give Helena a thoroughly good fuck and leave her spent on her bed. Well wasn’t she wrong about that.

Helena had taken her time to recover, for sure, but then she pushed the pillow that was keeping her anchored to one side and gave Dinah a look she had only witnessed when she was about to plant an arrow into Szasz throat. She must admit that for a moment she had forgotten how strong Helena is, so when she lifted her off the mattress and flipped their positions she was taken by surprise. Not as much as Helena almost tearing her pants apart and effortlessly taking them off together with her underwear.

Helena dove in and ate her out like a goddamn watermelon, and Dinah almost felt embarrassed about how fast it was over. Which didn’t matter much because Helena didn’t let her off that easily, and by her third orgasm Dinah had to beg her for a break.

She truly was a gentleman after all.

And now Dinah is laying with her head of Helena’s chest, enjoying the circles she's mindlessly drawing on her back with a finger.

“Do you think Cass heard us?” Dinah asks.

“God, I hope not. The girl’s gone through enough trauma as it is.”

Dinah chortles, and tightens her grip on Helena’s waist.

“You’re being so good to her. You’d make such a good parent.”

Helena stiffens, and feels her cheeks heating up.

“Relax, killer. You didn’t get me pregnant.” Dinah teases.

“Yeah, no, of course” Helena mumbles, but she’s distracted.

“What is it?”

“I just... don’t think I could be good at it. Parenting, I mean. When I get angry... I know I’m scary. I don’t want my kids to be scared of me.”

“Your kids?”

“Well they’re not in the plans, but I thought about it.”

For some reason, it catches Dinah off guard. She’s always assumed Helena would stir away from anything that resembled a family, but thinking about it, the more she gets to know her, the more it becomes apparent Helena has so much love to give, it would only be natural for her to give it to a child.

“I think you’d do great, it’s so obvious you want to do things right. And when you don’t know what that is, you ask for help. That’s what matters.” she concludes.

Helena remains quiet for a few moments, then places a soft kiss on Dinah’s head, and simply says: “Let’s get some sleep. One of us is going to take Cass to school tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter & Passover :D


	5. Short changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing, some for the better, some for the worse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dinah wakes up superbly rested, and immediately catches Helena staring at her. The assassin quickly looks away, but not quickly enough for her not to notice.

“What time is it?” she mumbles, dramatically stretching her arms.

“Seven.”

“Shall we get breakfast ready for Cass?”

“You don’t have to get up, I can take her to school today.”

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll drop her on my way home.”

Helena can’t hide her disappointment even to herself, and she’s almost surprised of it. Surely she can let go of Dinah for a bit, right? Dinah spots it, of course.

“I’ve already spent two nights here.”

“I know, I don’t want to, like... rush into anything either. There’s just this part of me that aches at the idea that you’re leaving. I’m not used to it.”

This might be a new thing to Helena, but Dinah is a little more familiar with it.

“We’re in full honey-moon phase, killer. It will pass.”

“We?” Helena raises an eyebrow.

Dinah bites her tongue, but then she just goes with it because what the hell. It’s not like she isn’t completely smitten, and Helena has been quite clear about her feelings.

“Yes, Huntress, I am utterly and hopelessly infatuated with you” she half-jokes, and places a kiss on her cheek. Helena rolls her eyes, not fully reassured. “I’m serious” Dinah adds, and this time her tone is earnest “and I haven’t felt like this in a while. I didn’t think I would, to be honest. Been burnt a few times but... you’re worth the risk.”

“Oh, wow” is all Helena manages to say, and Dinah can’t help a laugh.

“Don’t take advantage of it, alright?” Dinah smacks her arm gently before leaving the bed “Come on, let’s get dressed before the kid wakes up.”

* * *

Cass drags herself to the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes, and sits on one of Helena’s high stool chairs.

“Mornin’ ” she says between yawns.

“Hey pal, how did you sleep?” Dinah asks.

“It was alright... took a while to fall asleep because of the noise, I think there were some cats fighting outside or something.”

Canary bites her lip, and Helena almost chokes on her coffee but tries to play it cool.

“But no nightmares.” Dinah checks.

“No nightmares.” Cass confirms, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

Aaliyah is waiting for Cassandra to get to class, and like every single morning Cassandra sighs in relief as she sees her. It’s not like she’s ever not been there, she always waits for her. She’s worried that one day she will realise what an absolute loser she is and pick a different friend to hang out with.

“Hi” Aaliyah greets her, like every morning, hands behind her back. She grabs her arm and pulls her towards the school entrance. Cassandra feels her entire body stiffen, and drags a bit behind. “Come on, we have science first period and I want to get the desk at the back!”

Cassandra speeds up, her heart already racing.

“Who’s your new ride?” Aaliyah asks as they take up the desk farthest from the teacher.

“Just a friend.” Cassandra replies absent-mindedly.

“She looks so cool. I want a nose ring too.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool.”

“You’re always so mysterious, what’s up with that?”

Cassandra just shrugs.

“Dude, you know everything about me and you never tell me anything, it’s not fair.”

“Miss Cain, Miss Najjar, please pay attention” professor Harris calls them out, and Cassandra is almost relieved she doesn’t have to reply.

It sucks, she thinks, that she can’t tell Aaliyah what’s going on, but Montoya has been very clear: she can stay with Harley, but she can’t tell anyone.

* * *

“Want a chocolate bar?” Cassandra offers when they seat on a small table in the cafeteria for their lunch break.

“How did you get that?” Aaliyah asks, snatching the snack from her hand. Cassandra gives her a conspiratorial look.

“I got three.”

“Did you steal them?” there's no judgment in her voice, just excitement and a hint of admiration, so Cassandra nods, and maybe also blushes.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asks, scooting closer to Aaliyah.

“Yeah, of course.”

“You have to promise, Ali. It’s important.”

Aaliyah is immediately aware the moment just got serious.

“Yeah, you can trust me. I promise.”

Cassandra takes a deep breath, and tries to line up her thoughts. So much has happened, she’s not sure where to start.

“You know I lost my parents when I was a kid, right?”

“I mean I heard that, yes. Everybody kinda knows...”

Cassandra feels her stomach twist at the idea that other people might be talking about her situation behind her back.

“I’ve been in foster care for all my life, been around a few homes. My current foster parents are pretty shitty. They just keep me for the check, and spend it all on booze and shit.”

“I’m so sorry, Cass” Aaliyah squeezes her hand, but Cassandra pulls it away immediately.

“It’s fine, really. I know how to take care of myself. That’s why I got so good a snatching stuff.” She smiles, and point at the chocolate bar Aaliyah is chewing on.

“You shouldn’t have to though...”

“Wait, I’m not done” Cassandra continues “I kinda ran away. I live with my friend Harley now, she’s completely nuts and has a hyena at home.”

“Now you’re shitting me” Aaliyah chuckles.

“Swear to God, Ali. But sometimes she goes out of town and drops at some other friends, like Renee, she’s an ex cop, or Dinah, the one you saw this morning. Or Helena, her girlfriend. She’s even more badass if you ask me.”

Aaliyah is not sure she believe her, but Cassandra looks dead serious.

“Wait, so you just move around all the time? You don’t have a place that’s yours?”

“I mean Harley’s place has been my home for the past four months.”

“Where is she now?”

Cassandra’s face falls. “I don’t know. But she’ll be back.” she adds, trying to cheer herself up.

“I don’t know, man, that sounds super stressful. Like do you even know where you’re going to sleep next month?”

Cassandra can see the pity in Aaliyah’s eyes, and immediately regrets opening up.

“I shouldn’t have told you.” she stands up and grabs her backpack.

“Wait, Cass...”

“I have to go.”

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Cassandra scolds herself. _You should’ve just kept your mouth shut. What a fucking idiot you are, Cassandra Cain._

She kicks an empty can and sends it flying through the empty corridor. At least no one’s around at this time of the day. She makes her way to the gym and walks around it to sit on the stairs at the back. No one ever goes there anyway.

It takes all of five minutes for Aaliyah to join her.

“I knew I’d find you here.” she says as she sits next to her. Cassandra wraps her arms around her legs and hides her face.

“Go away.”

“Why?”

She’s not sure what a good reason would be, but she doesn’t want her to feel sorry for her. The idea makes her stomach turn. So she doesn’t say anything.

“If I didn’t know I could go home to my parents every day, I would feel so lost.” Aaliyah confesses “I can’t even imagine how that could be... but you just do it. You’re incredible.”

Cassandra feel tears forming in her eyes, and she hates that Aaliyah sees her like that.

“Talk to me, Cass.”

“I just feel like nobody wants me” Cassandra breathes out. She’s never said it out loud, and suddenly she feels deeply ashamed of even caring about it.

“I’d want you” Aaliyah says, bumping their shoulders together “If I could, I’d keep you in my pocket and carry you with me all the time.”

Cass lets out a small chuckle, but keeps her forehead pressed against her knees.

“You must think I’m such a loser.”

“What? No! You’re the coolest person I know.”

Cass tilts her head and gives her a confused look.

“You’re so smart and you can make every single piece of chalk disappear from class without anybody noticing. You always beat me a Mario Kart and I don’t know if you have some really dope friends or just an incredible imagination but either way that’s pretty cool.”

“I do always beat you at Mario Kart” Cassandra admits, wiping a tear.

“That’s my girl” Aaliyah remarks.

“I didn’t make it up. I’m living with Harley and you can’t tell anyone. If social services finds out they’re going to put me back in the system and I don’t know where I’m gonna end up. I don’t want to change school, and I don’t want to be far from the birds or from you.”

“The birds?”

“Oh, that’s just how my friends call each other.” It’s not the truth, but it’s not a lie either.

“Cute.”

Cass purses her lips, thinking that cute is not exactly the first thing that comes to mind when she thinks about the Birds of Prey, but she not gonna mention that.

“We should go back, math starts in five.” Aaliyah offers her a hand. Cass hesitates, but her friend’s pretty stubborn and just grabs it, pulling her up and dragging her to class.

* * *

It’s been five days since Harley left, and Cass is starting to get used to it. Helena’s flat is spacious and clean, her room is still bare but Helena took her to shop for bedsheets and a small lamp. Plus, she gets to school on a motorbike and that’s pretty cool.

Helena’s out most evening patrolling with Dinah and Renee, but she gave her a special pager she can ping if she’s in trouble. Cass argued that a smartphone would work just as well, but Helena pointed out they break very easily during hand-to-hand combat, so something low-tech but sturdy is a safe back up option.

“Hey kiddo!”

She almost has a heart attack when Harley appears outside her window. She gets up from the bed and lets her in.

“What are you doing here?” Cass asks.

“What’s up with the attitude? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Cass plops back onto the bed and gives her a side look.

“Where have you been?”

“So many questions... I spent some time with my friend Molly, I’ll introduce you when your eighteen. Very touchy gal.”

“What?” Cass is beyond confused.

“I went to a rave out of town, ok? It’s not a place for a kid. But I’m back now, so we can go home. I’m sure Huntress’ gonna be happy, I should send her a fruit basket!”

Cass huffs but starts to pack her stuff, while Harley gives a good look at the room.

“Wow, this place is plain as fuck. Could use some colour here and there.”

“Huntress just cleared the room for me.”

“Well, now she can put whatever she wants back in! Come on, let’s go.” Harley writes a thank you note with a lipstick on the window, then they go down the fire scape ladder.

She jumps in the first convertible she finds - thankfully it isn’t Dinah’s this time, Cass thinks - and sticks a knife in the panel below the steering wheel.

“Are you going to leave again?” Cass blurts out.

Harley leans back against the car seat, and gives her a look that can only be described as patronisingly patient.

“Listen, looking after a teenager is hard work. We all need a break from time to time, ok? But I’m here now, and we can go get some very, very thick milkshakes at the diner round the corner, how does that sound?”

Cass nods, and if she’s not enthusiastic yet, she just needs to try the peanut butter snickers milkshake at Mario’s, Harley thinks. She pulls out a few cables and after a bit of trial and error she manages to jump start the car and drive away.

* * *

Helena finds a small package waiting for her outside her door. She smiles, given the size it must be what she ordered. She picks it up and unwraps the packing paper, rolling the object in her hands. It’s a thick frame, black, clean lines - just like she asked. Inside, there’s a five point, hand carved Japanese star.

“Hey Cass, I got you something” she calls as she knocks on her door. “Cass?”

She pushes the door and finds the room empty. On the window, she can read “Thanks for the babysitting xx Harley” in bright pink.

She checks her phone.

_Cass, 21:22: “Going back at Harley’s, thanks for letting me crash.”_

Helena stares at the message for a minute, then she instinctively goes back to her contacts and dials Dinah’s number.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Dinah picks up almost immediately. Her clothes are still stained with blood and the adrenaline from the fight hasn’t left her body yet, so she’s ready to jump back into action.

“Yeah, it’s all good, I just...” Helena isn’t sure why she called her, but now she feels a little calmer “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Babe, what happened?” Her voice goes from alert to worried.

“Nothing, don’t worry. Harley came to pick up Cass... when I came home they were already gone. I guess it threw me off.”

Dinah understand. She also immediately feels a little odd at the idea that Cass won’t be there next time she’ll drop by at Helena’s.

“I thought she’d stay a bit longer, that’s it.” Helena concludes.

“Do you want me come over?” Dinah asks.

Helena puts the frame on the chest of drawer, and looks around the empty room.

“Would that be ok?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m on my way.”

* * *

“You’re still wearing the uniform” Helena notices when Dinah walks in.

“I came straight here, I was parking when you called me.”

Dinah spots a hint of sadness in Helena’s eyes, and finds it adorable. Helena probably doesn’t even realise how much Cass leaving is affecting her, but it’s written all over her face. Dinah places a soft, deliberate kiss on her lips, the kind that means _everything will be alright_.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for calling me” Dinah replies. Helena frowns, confused, so she adds “I’m glad I’m the person you call when you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad!” Helena scoffs. Dinah tugs a strand of hair behind her ear and gives a side smile “No? Then why the long face?”

Helena sighs.

“Fine, maybe I’m sad Cass left. I mean why would she pick Harley’s place over this? Do I suck that much?”

Dinah laughs.

“Of course not. Harley’s place is where she lives: you knew it was temporary.”

“Yeah, I just... I was getting used to having her around. Taking her to school helps me set my routine, motivates me to come back home at night, you know, that kind of stuff.”

“Sure. Or maybe you just love that kid and you’re going to miss her.”

“Maybe” Helena mumbles.

“Let me take a shower, then we can talk, ok?”

“There’s not much to say.”

“Then I'll just fall asleep on you, how does that sound?”

"Honestly? Sounds very nice."


	6. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass gets in trouble again.

A few months have passed, and they’ve all found their balance. Well, sort of.

As much as they tried to take is slow, Dinah ends up spending at least five nights a week at Helena’s, and they both promise next week is going to be different. In the meantime, Dinah’s clothes pile up in Helena’s wardrobe and food inevitably goes out of date in Dinah’s fridge.

Renee is keeping a mental score of how many times they switch opponent during fights. They are not any less deadly, but they spend half of their time protecting each other, which to be honest throws most people off so she figures it doesn’t hurt. They’ve also started stealing kisses and holding hands during their briefing sessions and they think they’re being sneaky. Renee thinks she deserves a fucking award for her patience.

Cass does drop by, especially when she needs a place to study with Ali. Helena keeps a stock of snacks and slips a few bills to her every time she comes over. The room slowly fills up with a guitar, a play station, a bookshelf - it’s still barely-lived-in but it works. She never brings any weapon back home.

It’s all going pretty smoothy, until one day Montoya receives a call.

“Are you fucking kidding me... yeah, no, you did the right thing. No, don’t do that, I’ll call them. Thanks, Macjiek. I appreciate it, for real.”

Dinah and Helena look at her, waiting to know why Renee looks like she’s about to throw her phone to the wall.

“It was a friend from the police station. Cassandra... she’s been caught again with her hands in someone else’s pockets.”

“Damn kid” Dinah exhales.

“Can you go pick her up? He’s gonna let her off this time, but needs an adult to sign the release. I’ll give him your name, Lance.”

“Sure.”

“I’m coming too” Helena states, leaving very little room for negotiation.

* * *

Form the time they picked Cassandra up from the station to the moment they got into her apartment, Helena’s been quiet. Dinah did the talking, which wasn’t much. Cassandra sunk into the backseat and tried to make herself as small as possible, but she could still see Helena’s glares from the rearview mirror. Back in the flat, she can cut the tension with a knife.

“You’re lucky it was Montoya’s friend at the station, Cass” Dinah explains, as patiently as her nerves allow, while offering the teenager a glass of milk. “Next time they could-”

“Why did you do it?” Helena bursts out, cutting Dinah off.

“It was just a few bucks and a watch...” Cassandra tries to play it down.

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t just go around stealing stuff! Sooner or later they’re gonna put you in juvenile!”

“It won’t happen again” Cass mutters, taken aback by the volume of Helena’s voice.

“Really? Cause that’s what you said last time!”

“Helena...” Dinah tries to calm her down, but Helena pulls away as she tries to reach her arm.

“Every time I see you I give you money, why do you need to steal?” She yells.

“Because I don’t know when you’re going to stop!”

Helena winces, not expecting Cass to yell back.

“I don’t spend the money you give me, cause I don’t know when I’m gonna need it. Like _really_ need it.” Cassandra adds.

“What do you mean? I’m not going to stop...” Helena remarks, almost offended.

“Yes, you will. Looking after a teenager is hard work, isn’t it? It’s fun for a while, then people get tired and I’m shipped to someone else’s house.”

“No, that’s not-”

“Save it” Cassandra jumps down from the chair and goes to her room.

“Hey, don’t you-” Helena almost runs after her, but this Dinah gets a better hold of her arm, and Cass has already slammed the door behind her. “-fuck.”

She pulls away from Dinah grip, then puts both hand on her hair and starts pacing the room up and down.

“Hey, hey!” Dina holds her by the shoulders and finally manages to stop her. “Babe, it’s ok. Breathe.” she adds, noticing her breaths are getting shallow and her eyes almost fearful.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Helena says, feeling Dinah’s hands around her face “I didn’t mean to scare her. I shouldn’t have yelled...”

“Helena, sit down. It’s ok. We’ll talk it out when she’s ready.”

Helena does sit down, drinks some water, takes a deep breath. Dinah watches her, propped on the table, waiting for her to finally feel a little calmer.

“She feels like she has no one she can count on...” Helena finally utters “she thinks she’s on her own. Why doesn’t she know she has us?”

Dinah takes a seat next to her, and tries to make sense of what’s happening.

“I think she knows she can always come here and ask for whatever she needs, but... we’re not the people responsible for her. Technically, we have no obligations to her, and probably she thinks we could disappear any time, much like everybody else in her life did.”

Helena’s eyes perk up, angry at first, then they slowly soften as she processes her words.

Despite all that’s happened to her, Helena was never left to her own devices. There was always someone she could go back to, someone who would just take care of things for her until she was old enough to do it herself. She had time to learn, and someone to teach her.

She sees now that Cass doesn’t have that. Her foster parents hold all legal authority in her life, but won’t bother signing a piece of paper or show up to school meeting. Harley, well... she’s soft with her but too self-centred to realise she needs more than a bowl of cereals and a lecture on how to build an explosive. Not to mention middle school and puberty are happening. No wonder Cass is having a bit of a hard time. But she hides it so well, they all keep forgetting she is an actual child.

Dinah can see the cogs moving in Helena’s mind, but at least she’s not shaking anymore. There’s a moment - she can see it, clear as day - when Helena makes a decision. She straightens her back and looks at her with a new determination. Dinah braces herself for another outburst, but Helena takes her hand, gently, and tries to find the right words

“I know we’ve only been dating for a few months” she starts “and this is something that’s definitely going to affect our relationship. And I also know I may not be the best person to do it, cause God knows I’m not the most emotionally stable, but I can at least take care of Cass’ financial needs. I just want her to know someone is going to pay for her healthcare, her clothes, her food... and her education on the off chance she doesn’t get that scholarship.”

Dinah tilts her head, unsure she got what Helena means. “What are you saying?”

“Do you think she’ll want me as her legal guardian?”

Dinah’s lips part in surprise, but Helena can’t quite interpret what she’s thinking, so she continues: “I know this is not something that was in your plans, and I don’t expect you- the fact that we’re dating doesn’t mean we both have to take this responsibility and-”

“H, I’ve been wanting to have this exact conversation with you for the past two weeks” she admits, her lips parting in a smile that’s full of relief. She pulls her hand away to fumble with something in her bag. “Cass knocked at my door to stay at mine for an hour or so. Turns out she still has to see her foster parents once a month to meet with their social worker, or they might take her away. It’s not that they care, they just want the check.”

Helena listens, but her eyes fall on the papers Dinah’s now handing her.

“Anyway, she asked me if she could wait for the social worker at my place. I think she’s scared of her foster parents. Who by the way said they won’t sign the application for the scholarship. So I though well, I’m broke but at least I can be the person who does that for her.”

“What are these?” Helena asks flipping through the papers, but too overwhelmed to take anything in.

“Guardianship papers. At first I thought I wasn’t the best person for it, cause I can barely pay my own bills but... fuck, it’s better than what she has now.”

Helena looks up, and thinks she may have just fallen a little more in love with her.

“Then I think you’d be a better option.”

“No, I think you’d give her more stability.”

“You guys could be co-guardian.”

They flip their heads in sync. They were so engrossed in the conversation, they hadn’t realised Cass had come out of her room and is now sitting on the sofa, a few feet from them. “Just so you know” she adds, trying to sound casual.

Helena is the first to stands up and crouch in front of her, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Is that... something you’d like?”

Cass looks at Dinah, and follows her with her eyes until she’s squatting next to Helena.

“Can I still go to Harley’s?” Cass asks.

Dinah and Helena look at each other, then back to Cass.

“We haven’t really had time to discuss, as you probably know” Dinah explains “But things don’t have to change too much. It’s about making sure you have a place that’s yours for good, that you don’t have to worry about money or having an adult who can actually bail you out of jail.”

Cass chuckles lightly, but she also remembers that she’s been terrified of ending up in juvenile cause her foster parents would probably just abandon her there.

“It’s about having your back” Helena adds “not bossing you around.”

Cass nods. It’s shy at first, and Helena is not sure if it just means she understand her point or...

“...yeah?” she ask tentatively, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Yeah” Cass replies “yeah, I want you guys to be my guardians.”

“Ok” Helena lets out, a nervous chuckle leaving her throat.

“Alright” Dinah echoes her, relieved.

The moment feels less dramatic than it should be, and Helena and Dinah are both unsure about what to do next. It’s Cass who comes to the rescue.

“I think you guys should hug me.” She says.

“Right!” “Of course”

Helena finally stands up and pulls her up by the arm, while Dinah quickly presses against her and squeezes Cass between their bodies.

“Wow you guys suck at this” she comments, but she can’t remember being this happy in her entire life.


	7. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as easy as it seems.

It’s harder than any of them can foresee.

First, there’s Harley - and she is not having it. She throws a fit, then another one, then deadass kidnaps Cassandra over the Easter holidays, and when she finally brings her back she uses it as evidence that she is a responsible adult cause “the kid didn’t miss a day of school”. It takes Montoya’s reverse psychology to convince to give up.

“If you’re so keen on it, you can become Cass legal guardian yourself.” she had said, dropping a pile of paperwork as tall as a beer can. Harley put on her glasses, determined, but stopped at the first page: turns out a legal guardian cannot be a convicted felon.

Dinah and Helena promise Cass will be able to spend as much time as she wants with Harley, and then spend an hour reassuring that yes she will still want to and no, Helena’s place was not that cool and her bed not that comfortable.

Then there’s the planning, which is more of a negotiation at times. Where will Cass sleep? Who’s taking her to school? Where is she staying while they’re out being vigilantes? The hardest part is the very serious conversation about committing crimes. Cass has a talent and doesn’t want to waste it, but one mishap and the whole process goes tits up. Despite Harley’s complaints, she commits to a one year break.

Finally, there’s the actual paperwork. There are petitions, notices, declarations and notification. Step one of the process alone includes ten separate forms.

Helena is determined, and Dinah is patient, but they could do nothing without Renee discipline when it comes to paperwork. She makes a neat pile of “to do” and sets an empty box for the “done”. She pulls out coloured post-its and writes a small to do list for every form. She assigns “owners” for each task.

Most importantly, she introduces them to Ms Rosenberg, a family lawyer who also happens to be her ex - and by the glares between the two, Dinah and Helena know it didn’t end too well between them. But she’s professional and understanding and completely endeared with these two new parents who are so, so nervous about the whole thing.

“I have reviewed your forms, made the necessary corrections. You need to make a four copies: the original stays in court, one is for you, one for Miss Cain’s foster parents and one for social services”

“Sure, no problem” Dinah says, writing everything down, while all Helena can do is bounce her leg like she’s trying to win the some yard spinning record.

“You need to file all copies with the court clerk, they will stamp it for you. There will be a filing fee.”

“I got it” Dinah whispers to Helena when she notices she’s about to ask her to explain it all over again because she was too tense to actually listen.

“You can give notice by mail or in person. I recommend doing it in person. Either way, someone who’s not you and is over 18 has to do it, at least 15 days before the court hearing. I suggest Miss Montoya for the job, since she’s so keen on meddling with other people’s business.”

They turn to Renee, who is leaning against the wall behind them, and they can see her eye roll behind the aviators she’s wearing. They wonder what the hell happened between those two.

“Sure, I’ll do it.” she mumbles “Maybe I’ll serve those assholes a knuckle sandwich on the side.”

“My professional advice is that you don’t, Miss Montoya” the lawyer notes, pointedly, “and I recommend you stay after this meeting so I can instruct you on what you need to do when you serve these people.”

The woman gives Montoya a very eloquent look, and Renee’s lips quirk up just enough for Dinah to notice. She knows then their meeting will be only partially professional.

* * *

“You got all that, right?” Helena asks once they’re out of the office and on their way to Dinah’s car.

“Yes, I got it” Dinah reassures her.

“It’s just I read that if you miss a step you have to start over, and it’s already been two months...”

Dinah stops and turns to face Helena.

“Babe, it’s going to be fine. Ms Rosenberg has been very thorough, and she will email a recap of the meeting.”

“I just-”

Dinah’s lips are on hers before she can finish her sentence, and she feels the tension in her neck being released, if only a little.

“You’re a bundle of nerves” Dinah chuckles “where’s my stone cold assassin gone?”

“Killing easy. Bureaucracy hard.” Helena whines with a pout.

“Let’s go home, I’ll help you relax."

* * *

Helena is not always happy Cass is not at home, but she sure is today.

The noises that left her mouth were nothing short of obscene, and the amount of swearing was definitely something social services wouldn’t agree with. Helena collapses on the mattress with a _fuck_ and wipes the sweat from her forehead. Dinah’s still nibbling at her skin, giving her one of those smug looks that make her want to teach her a lesson.

Payback has taken a whole new meaning for Helena lately, and Dinah, well, she likes this type of retribution much better.

Today, however, Helena is just grateful.

She grabs Dinah’s hand and pulls her up, inviting her to lay on top of her. They’re both still panting lightly, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. It’s a hot day. The golden afternoon light makes Dinah glow - or so Helena thinks as she runs a finger on her back.

“You’re perfect” she utters. There’s so much devotion in her voice, Dinah swallows the joke she was about to make, and with that the last shred of smugness. Helena tastes herself in their kiss and for a moment she forgets where she ends and Dinah begins. The time for hunting has gone, she thinks. Now we build.

* * *

The court investigator is a tall, lean, and very pale man in his fifties. He looks like he’s never had an opinion on anything, and all his thoughts came out of a manual. He is not hostile nor friendly: he’s the picture of impartiality.

Helena instinctively hates him.

He walks around her apartment, checking every corner, saying stuff like “where will Miss Cain stay?” and “where will Miss Cain go to school?” and “I will need to speak to Miss Cain alone.”

He requests medical records, school records, financial records. Luckily, Montoya seems to have an ex-girlfriend for every occasion, and has spent the past month sorting out everybody’s backstory and, Dinah suspects, getting a lot of angry sex.

The inspector slowly regards every document, then neatly stacks it on top of the others. Helena doesn’t like being judged. In literally any other situation, being questioned like that would grant this guy an arrow in the throat. That’s always been Helena’s plan of action. Straightforward. Effective. None of this poking and probing.

“Thank you very much, Miss Bertinelli. Miss Lance.” the man says when the interviews are over, and none of them has any idea how it went.

* * *

It takes four months to get a court hearing.

Harley insist on being there, arguing that she was the one providing both of them with a psychological assessment they would have absolutely not passed otherwise. They agree, on condition that she wears something appropriate. She shows up looking like a three time divorced Manhattan socialite - wide brimmed hat, fur coat and black sunglasses.

Dinah picks her and Cass up on the way, Helena will meet them there.

“Looking slick, Canary” she comments, taking stock of her outfit. She’s wearing a blue blazer over the one top she owns that’s not see-through, and a pair of tight fitting dress pants.

“Yeah, thanks” Dinah replies offhandedly “Cass how are you feeling?”

“Nervous” the teenager admits, fidgeting with her snapback.

“Yeah, tell me about it” Dinah mumbles.

Montoya is waiting for them just outside the court. She offers Cass a fist bump and Dinah a hug.

“Thank you for all your help” Dinah says, pulling down the sleeves of her blazer even if they are perfectly in place.

“Relax, it’s gonna be ok” Renee tries to reassure her, but Dinah wishes Helena would be there already, and pricks up her ears to listen for the familiar sound of her motorbike.

Cass spots a familiar face coming up the stairs.

“Ali!” she says, running towards her “you made it!”

“Yeah, of course!” the girl replies, giving her small punch on the shoulder.

“Mr Nijjar” Cass greets “Thank you for coming.”

The man offers a hand to shake, and nods with a tight lipped smile, but doesn’t say anything. Cass knows he’s just that kind of guy.

“Helena, where are you...” Dinah mutters, feeling the anxiety building up.

“Holy shit” Montoya comments when she finally sees Helena getting off a cab.

She’s wearing a black sleeveless pencil dress with a thin chain belt, and she’s holding a small matching purse. If her makeup is still in her signature black and purple palette, it’s way more subtle than usual - just a hint of eyeliner and dark lipstick. Harley decides the appropriate reaction would be to whistle, earning a weird look from Ali’s father.

Dinah, on the other hand, is speechless. She follows Helena with her eyes, mouth gaping, until she’s right in front of her. That’s when she realises she’s wearing heels, and is towering over her in all her six feet glory.

“God that’s _hot_ ” she thinks, and when all eyes turn to her she realises she said it out loud.

Helena gives her a quick smile and fidgets with her purse. Dinah can see her jaw clenching and releasing. “I’m going to have a heart attack before this is over” Helena confesses.

“I think I just had one” Dinah mumbles, taking her by the arm and signalling everybody to follow them inside. “I’m loving the outfit” she whisper, leaning closer to her “definitely not what I was expecting.”

“I just wanted to look... appropriate.”

“Appropriate?”

“For court. Do you think it’s fine?”

“Oh, it’s very fine.”

* * *

Ms Rosenberg is waiting for them in court. Helena decides to focus solely on her, and waits to be told what to do. She feels her ears ringing, like she’d just been in an explosion, the entire time. She just catches snippets of the conversation that’s going on.

“... case number twentynineteen-five-o-eigth... matter of guardianship...”

Her hands are resting on her knees, balled up in fists. She feels a hand pulling her pinky and grabbing it, and to her surprise, it’s not Dinah. It’s Cass. She’s the only person in the room who looks more anxious than her, and Helena makes a point to be calmer, and stronger, for her. She gives a little nod that wants to be reassuring, but she’s not sure she manages.

Helena opens her purse, the handle of a small revolver poking out. Cass notices it and feels a shiver going down her spine. The assassin dips her hand in and pulls out a familiar purple toy car instead. She puts it on Cass’ open palm, and covers it with hers.

“...identify yourself for the record?”

“Anna Rosenberg, on behalf of...” she starts “...original copies of all documentation... inspector report...”

Helena tries very hard to follow, her fingers now interlocked with Cass’.

“... come to testify.”

Dinah leaves her seat for the one next to the judge, and Helena feels a little less grounded.

“Miss Lance, why do you think a guardianship is needed for Miss Cain?”

Dinah swallows, and looks at Helena and Cass sitting right in front of her.

“Your honour, I lost my mother at the age of fifteen and I know what it means to grow without an adult figure to rely on. Not only are Cassandra’s current foster parents just a temporary solution, they have also repeatedly neglected to look after her, as you can see in our statement.”

The judge flips a couple of pages and spends a few minutes reading the statement.

“Cass is a smart kid but she can’t get the education she deserves if the people who are responsible for her don’t give her the financial and emotional support she needs.”

“And you are the petitioner for this guardianship hearing?”

Dinah looks at Helena again, and simply says “My partner and I are, your honour.”

The judge goes back to the first page of his notes, and notes “Ah yes, I see.”

The rest of the conversation barely reaches Helena’s ears, and suddenly it’s her turn to testify.

“Miss... Bertinelli?” The judge is old enough to remember the Bertinelli massacre, and is clear that he’s just put one and one together. He clears his throat, and continues “I’ve heard your partner, do you want to add anything?”

Helena tries to remember her notes. She knew the question was coming, she’s prepared, but her mind goes blank. _Shit. He knows. He knows I’m a mob heiress, a killer, a vigilante._

She looks for Dinah, frantically, until their eyes meet.

 _You can do this,_ Dinah mouths.

“Your Honour, we have put together a detailed document of how we plan to take care of Cass - Cassandra - from health insurance to accommodation. There’s a trust fund for college already set up for her, and we want to apply for a scholarship at Gotham City High upon the recommendation of her principal.” Dinah gives her a smile and a _you’re doing great_ “And let me just add, Your Honour, that all I want for her is to have the carefree childhood I didn’t have.”

For a moment, the entire court falls silent.

“Thank you, Miss Bertinelli, you can take a seat.” The judge notes.

The next person to testify is the inspector. Once again, Helena can barely make out what he’s saying. All her energies are focussed on not screaming, not breaking the fence in front of her, not crying.

He talks for what feels like forever.

* * *

“Helena?” Her head snaps up hearing Dinah calling her. “It’s over, we did it.”

Someone is shaking her hand and saying congratulation. Ms Rosenberg, Helena realises. She talks about a guardianship letter, and assures them she will take care of it. Dinah’s smiling, but there are tears in her eyes. Cassandra is pressed against her side, arms around her waist.

“We did it?” Helena echoes, and her voice sounds alien even to herself. Dinah just nods, because her tentative “Yes” broke her voice into sobs. “Let’s get out of here” she whispers once her breaths have evened out, and Helena lets her take her hand and guide her outside the court.

As soon as they make it outside, there’s bang, and this time a Helena almost pulls out the small revolver. A rain of confetti falls on them, and the deafening sounds of stadium horn makes them all cover their ears.

“Harley!” Dinah shouts.

“Congratulations lovebirds!” Harley cheers, opening her fur coat to reveal a fluorescent bra under a spray painted white mesh top, torn in at least three points. “We should get milkshakes, I know just the place!”

“You know what, that’s not the worst idea” Dinah admits “Where’s Cass?”

“I think our daughters need a moment alone.” It was Mr Nijjar who had spoken. The eyes of all four women plant on him, baffled. “You do know they have a huge crush on each other, right?” He clarifies.

“Yes, oh my God, of course. Mr Nijjar” Dinah greets, offering a hand that he takes promptly “Thank you so much for coming. Helena, this is Ali’s father.”

“My pleasure” Helena says, only now remembering how to function in a social setting.

“I hope this will be it... they’ve been dancing around each other for a year now!” He adds.

“Cass takes after her moms with that” Renee declares, dramatically placing her arms on Dinah and Helena’s shoulders.

* * *

Cass got to choose how to celebrate, so now they’re all full of pizza and milkshake and Fruitloops and have played countless rounds of Mario Kart, Crash Team Racing Remastered and Mortal Kombat. Somehow, there’s glitter everywhere. Dinah suspects that was Harley’s doing.

Cass took Ali to her room and finally showed her the five point Japanese throwing star, this time behind the safety of a plexiglass frame. They spent a good half hour in there, and Dinah and Mr Nijjar have placed bets on whether they finally found the courage for a first kiss or not.

By the look on their faces when they come out, they did. Dinah claims her win but he insist they need to hear it from the horse’s mouth. Later, he takes his daughter aside, and by the end of the night he ends up placing twenty bucks on Dinah’s hand with the biggest smile on his face.

It’s past midnight when they all decide to leave, except Harley - whom Helena almost throws out of the window because she can’t take a hint. Montoya grabs her by the ear and drags her out. Cass is already asleep on the sofa.

Helena picks her up under Dinah’s fond gaze, and gently places her in bed. They both take a moment to look at her.

“We did it.” Dinah whispers.

“We did.” Helena confirms.

* * *

They’re both exhausted, but somehow not ready to sleep yet. Instead, they make their way to the small balcony and watch the cars moving below them in silence.

Helena’s taken off her heels but is still wearing her dress, which Dinah finds unfamiliar in a way that’s not entirely unpleasant. There are sides of Helena she’s still getting to know and, so far, she likes them all. There’s still some tension in her shoulders though, a frown between her eyebrows. Dinah knows Helena is not fully relaxed quite yet.

“What is it?” she asks, bumping her forehead on Helena’s shoulder.

There’s no reply. Instead, Helena goes back inside, only to reappear after a moment holding her purse. Dinah knows there’s a revolver inside, and a toy car Helena uses to calm herself down, and neither option is particularly reassuring. But what she pulls out is something else. A small black box, that Helena opens without a word. Inside, a ring.

Dinah looks at her, then at the box, then back at her.

“I know it’s still early” Helena mutters “but I know it’s you. It’s always going to be you.”

Dinah has always wondered how it feels to be on the receiving end of a sonic wave, and she thinks right now she may have an idea. Every cell in her body is vibrating at a new frequency, her lungs suddenly empty. There’s something in her eyes that Helena reads as fear.

“I-I’m sorry, I thought-” Helena stutters, instinctively closing the box with a faint _clack_.

“Oh God, no” Dinah snaps out of it, and all but leaps forward to kiss her, and kiss her, then kiss her some more.

“You mean yes?” Helena checks, a bit confused but hopeful.

“Yes yes yes” Dinah nods, her lips still against hers, and the tears she’s been holding all day finally find their way out. She can feel Helena melting in her arms as she utters “Thank God” against her mouth.

 _A wife,_ Helena thinks, _a family._

Who would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I did so much research for this chapter XD  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> This is it, please leave a comment!
> 
> EDIT: sorry for all the typos!!! I keep finding new ones 😅😅😅

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed ^_^  
> Leave a prompt if you have one.


End file.
